halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Combat Extreme
Halo: Combat Extreme' '''is a new form of the video game Halo: Combat Evolved. It is non-canon, as it has many enemies and weapons that do not appear in Halo: Combat Evolved. It was built mostly for mainstream gamers looking to have a good time. The multiple areas allow people to play their own versions of campaigns by adding in story with their minds. Overview Although the game itself is technically a remake of Halo: Combat Evolved, it is extremely different. The biggest difference is that instead of multiple levels, it is just one massive map. Main Map The Main Map (as it is called) is a collection of all the areas in the game. You cannot access certain areas until you have completed the previous campaign mission (ie if you don't complete the level "Halo", you cannot access "The Truth and Reconciliation". The map also features "ambient life", including blind wolves, thorn beasts, Flood Thrashers, and many other types of animals. There are two versions of the Main Map: Campaign MM The Campaign main map has blocked off areas that are inaccessable until certain missions are complete. It is large, but can be traversed easily with teleporters and vehicles. It has AI enemies that you can fight even if you're not playing a level. Multiplayer MM The multiplayer main map has all the areas unlocked, and allows players from all around the world to play on the same map. The multiplayer map also has AI enemies to fight, so it makes the massive Slayer match harder, and adds a touch of firefight. Forge: RP One of the new additions to Halo: Combat Extreme is the Forge: RP, which allows you to make your own levels or campaign. It is an advanced form of Forge, and when crafting a level, you play as a monitor. AI, Nav points, and objectives can be added into the map, but you have to use a pre-existing map or MM. The program was put in to allow players to create their own campaigns, files can be saved, and you can play the levels in sequence to your campaign. You can also change your player from the Master Chief to Elites, Humans, Brutes, or whatever you'd like. Also, you can select what AI are allies and what AI are enemies, so you can fight as a Grunt, and be combatting Jackals, or SPARTANs and Elites vs Drones and ODSTs. Player Avatars *John 117 *ODST *Marine, Male *Marine, Female *Elite, Minor *Elite, General *Brute, Minor *Brute Capatain *Grunt, Minor *Grunt, SpecOps *Drone AI The AI featured for map crafting are: *Marine, Male *Marine, Female *Marine, Pilot Male *Marine, Pilot Female *Marine, ODST *Marine, Commander *Sgt. Johnson *SPARTAN Regular *SPARTAN Scout *SPARTAN Recon *Brute, Minor Male *Brute, Minor Female *Brute Major Male *Brute, Major Female *Brute, Jump Pack *Brute, Stalker *Brute, Minor Captain *Brute, Major Captain *Brute Minor, Halo 2 *Brute Captain, Halo 2 *Brute Chieftain *Grunt, Minor *Grunt, Major *Grunt, SpecOps *Grunt, Heavy *Grunt, Ultra *Grunt, Kamakazie *Grunt, Deacon *Jackal, Minor Male *Jackal, Minor Female *Jackal, Major Male *Jackal, Major Female *Jackal, Sniper *Skirmisher, Minor *Skirmisher, Major *Prophet *Drone, Young *Drone, Minor *Drone, Major *Drone, Gold *Elite, Minor Male *Elite, Minor Female *Elite, Major Male *Elite, Major Female *Elite, SpecOps *Elite, Honor Guard *Elite, Ultra *Elite, Arbiter *Elite, Commando *Elite, Assault *Elite, Zealot *Elite, Officer *Elite, General *Elite, Shipmaster *Hunter, Mortar *Hunter, Beam *Hunter, Stalker *Drinol *Flood, Infector *Flood, Carrier *Flood, Combat Human *Flood, Combat Elite *Flood, Combat Grunt *Flood, Combat Brute *Flood, Tank *Flood, Stalker *Flood, Ranged *Sentinel, Minor *Sentinel, Major *Sentinel, Shield Minor *Sentinel, Shield Major *Strato-Sentinel *Sentinel Enforcer *Monitor *Engineer, Regular *Engineer, Suicide Features Allies *Marines *ODSTs *Pilots *SPARTAN IIs *Huragok *Sentinels *343 Guilty Spark Enemies Covenant *Brutes *Elites *Hunters *Grunts *Jackals *Drones *Prophets (1) *Skirmishers *Mgalekgolo Stalkers *Drinol Flood *Flood Infection Forms *Flood Pure Forms *Flood Primal Forms Forerunner *Sentinel *Strato-Sentinels *Enforcers *343 Guilty Spark Ambient Life Halo: Combat Extreme includes animals that interact with the player. This "Ambient Life" will attack if provoked, but are otherwise passive. *Blind Wolves (Islands/Plains) *Thorn Beasts (Plains/Jungle) *Harvest Whales (Deep Water) *Arctic Beasts (Snow) *Man-Eating Plants (Swamp) *Flood Thrashers (Swamp) *Eel Snake (Deep Water) *"Space Squirrels" (Jungle, Plains, Underground) *Porcupine (Plains) *Arctic Ice Hound (Snow) *Keelbugs (Everywhere) *Diggerz (Plains) *Jaggmaw Sawtail (Jungle/ Swamp) *Space Owl (Jungle/Plains/Swamp) *"Jonsey" the Cat (Pillar of Autumn/ Crashsight) *Dino-Birds (Islands/Jungle/Plains) *Seagulls (Islands) Weapons UNSC Standard *MA5B Assault Rifle *MA37 Assault Rifle *MA5K Carbine *M6C Magnum *M6C/S Silenced Magnum *M6D Magnum *M7 Submachine Gun *M7/S Silenced SMG *SRS-99 AM/SA Sniper Rifle (Halo: Reach Sniper) *Homing Missile Launcher *SPARTAN Laser *Grenade Launcher *FURY Tactical Nuclear Device (MM only) Support *Heavy Machine Gun *Missile Pod *Flamethrower *Gauss Gun Assassination/ Melee *Combat Knife (throwable) *Machete Grenades *Fragmentation Grenade *Poison Gas Grenade Covenant Standard *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Brute Plasma Rifle *Plasma Repeater *Concussion Rifle *Needler *Needle Rifle *Brute Shot *Spiker *Mauler *Plasma Grenade Launcher *Plasma Shotgun *Fuel Rod Gun *Fuel Rod Carbine *Particle Beam Rifle *Gravity Rifle Support *Plasma Cannon Defense *Jackal Shield Gaunlet Assassination/ Melee *Energy Knife *Jackal Energy Cutlass (throwable, explodes when used) *Energy Sword *Gravity Hammer Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Incindiary Grenade *Spike Grenade Vehicles UNSC Useable *Warthog *Gauss Warthog *Missile Warthog *Missile/Machine Gun Warthog *Scorpion Tank *Grizzly Tank *Mongoose *Sparrowhawk *Turret *Cargo Loading Exoskeleton (Multiplayer Only) *Elephant (Multiplayer MM Only) *Assault Pelican (Multiplayer MM Only) Non-Useable *Longsword *Shortsword *Pelican Dropship *Drop Pod Covenant Useable *Ghost Bike *Chooper Bike *Specter *Prowler *Wraith Tank *AA Wraith *Shade Turret (Halo 1 Variant) *Needle AA Turret *Banshee (Air) *Banshee (Space, Halo Reach Variant) *Scarab (Multiplayer MM Only) (Halo 2 Era) *Phantom (Halo 2 Era) (Multiplayer MM Only) Non-Useable *Scarab (Halo 3 Era) *Boarding Craft *Orbital Insertion Pod *Spirit Drophship *Phantom (Halo 3 Era) Equipment *Flare *Power Drain *Radar Jammer *Bubble Shield *Portable Grav-Lift *Deployable Cover *Autoturret *Tripmine Multiplayer Avatar Species and Armor Halo: Combat Extreme introduced multi-species combat, where a player can pick his or her species and armor. More species were added, and more armor permutations eliminated. Human Marine *Marine Dress Uniform. Starter. *Marine Armor. Starter. *ODST Armor. Beat the level "Assault on the Control Room" on Legendary. *Pilot Armor. Get the "Fly High" achievment. SPARTAN II *MJOLNIR Mk V. Starter. *EVA. Beat the Campaign on normal. *CQC. Starter. *EOD. Beat the Campaign on Legendary. *Scout. Get the "Cats" achievments. *Mk VI. Beat the game on Mythic. *Recon. Buy the Legendary Edition, Beat the Vidmaster Challenges, or unlock all the achievements (not including the Vidmaster Challenges). Elite *Combat Harness. Starter. *SpecOps. Beat the level "Pillar of Autumn" on Legendary with at least one gold skull on. *Councilor. Beat the level "The Truth and Reconciliation" on any difficulty. *Honor Guardsman. Beat the level "Keyes" on Heroic. *Ranger (Similar to the Halo: Reach Variant) Starter. *Officer. Buy the Legendary Edition, or earn all the achievments (not including the vidmaster challenges). Brute *Minor. Starter. *Captain. Starter. *Chieftain. Beat the Campaign on Heroic. *War Chieftain. Get the Vidmaster Challenge: "War Machine". *Stalker. Buy the Legendary Edition or earn all the achievments (not including the vidmaster challenges). Hunter The Hunters dual wield their arm cannon with a weapon they pick up. This ability is not canon however. *Hunter Armor (Beam Cannon) Starter. *Hunter Armor (Mortor Cannon) Starter. Drone *Antigravity Equipment. Starter. Jackal *Minor Armor. Starter. *Major Armor. Beat the level "343 Guilty Spark" on Heroic. *Sniper Armor. Get the "Headhunter" Achievment. *Skirmisher: Light Armor. Beat the level "The Maw" on Heroic. *Skirmisher: Regular Armor. Beat half the game on Heroic. *Skirmisher: Heavy Armor. Beat the game on Heroic. Grunt *Regular Methane Tank. Starter. *Curlback Methane Tank. Starter. *SpecOps Harness. Get the Legendary Edition or unlock all the achievments. *Heavy Harness. Get the "Idiot" achievment. *Ultra Harness. Beat the game on Heroic. Engineer *Normal. Starter *Seeker. Starter *Suicide. Beat game on Legendary. Flood *Infected Elite. Starter. *Infected Human. Starter. *Infected Brute. Starter. *Juggernaut. Beat the "The Flood" Vidmaster Challenge. Armor Abilities *Armor Lock. Sheds all objects stuck to the player, makes him/her invincible, and knocks out nearby vehicles, equipment, and weapons. *Sprint. Allows the player to run at high speeds for a short time. *Active Camo (Covenant Only). Turns the player invisible. *Evade. Allows the player to jump out of the way of incoming projectiles and sheds grenades stuck to the player. *Hologram (Human Only). Generates a Hologram that distracts ememies. *Jetpack (Human Only). Allows player to fly. *Antigravity Pack (Covenant Only). Allows player to fly. *Jump Pack (Brute Only). Allows player to fly. *Suicide Bomber (Grunt only). Causes player to prime and hold two active plasma grenades that explode when player lets go of the armor ability button. *Lock On (Jackal Only). Allows player to focus in on one enemy and get a direct headshot. *Hover (Drone Only). Allows player to hover in place while flying. *Infection (Flood Only). Causes player to release a swarm of infection forms, which kill enemies in the area. *Auto-Repair (Engineer Only). After thirty seconds, the player will start to regenerate health, ammo, and grenades. Skulls: Skulls are items that make the campaign either easier, more humorous, more interesting, or more challenging for the player. There are three categories of skulls: Bronze These benefit the player. They cannot be active with Gold Skulls. *'Tin'. "Advance one space." If you die, you respawn one checkpoint ahead. *'Ice'. "Put it on that wound." Shields will recharge twice as fast. *'Lucky Charm'. "Right where I want you..." Enemies do not dodge as often. *'Armory'. "Twice the normal..." All weapons you pick up have twice the normal ammo. *'Sunny Day'. "Demoted." Enemies will be the lowest two ranks. Silver These make combat more interesting or humorous. *'Blind'. "I can't see!" Turns off player's HUD *'Grunt Birthday Party'. "Hurray!" When player scores a headshot on a Grunt, a loud pop and children cheering can be heard, and damaging confetti will fly out. *'Cowbell'. "Ding-dong!" Causes melee attacks and explosions to cause the player to fly farther. *'IWHBYD (I Would Have Been Your Daddy). "Funny..." Causes rare and humorous dialouge to appear more often. *'''Jackal Festival. "You hit a rock that time..." Jackal's weapons will not overheat, but they are less accurate as well. Gold These skulls make the Campaign more challenging, and often cause trouble for the player. *'Iron'. "You're going to have trouble..." If you die, you respawn at the level's beginning. *'Black Eye'. "No shields? You'd better start bunching." Your shields will not recharge unless you score a melee attack. *'Tough Luck'. "Better throw well..." Enemies dodge grenades, needles, vehicles, and slow projectiles easily. *'Catch'. "Shoot already!" AI allies and enemies will throw grenades more often. *'Fog'. "What, no radar?!?" You no longer have radar or NAV points to help you. *'Famine'. "If you're out, you're really out!" All weapons that you pick up have half their regular ammo. *'Thunderstorm'. "What, is this an officers' festival?" All enemies are the highest rank possible. Shielded Flood and Sentinels are also more common. *'Tilt'. "That used to work!" Enemies are immune to certain attacks, while weak to others. *'Mythic'. "New Health Plan!... for the enemy..." All enemies now have twice their normal health. Levels Campaign #The Pillar of Autumn "Get off the Autumn before the Covenant forces you off!" #Halo "One giant leap..." #The Truth and Reconciliation "Board a Covenant ship and rescue Keyes before its too late!" #The Silent Cartographer "Find the control room" #Assault on the Control Room "Destroy all Covenant and take Halo's control room." #343 Guilty Spark "Discover Halo's hidden secret..." #The Library "Recover the Index to destroy the Flood." #Two Betrayls "One, then another." #Keyes "Recover what's left of the Captain." #The Maw "Halo... its finished." Multiplayer Game Types *Capture the Flag *Slayer *Team Slayer *Snipers *Oddball *King of the Hill *Generator Defense *Headhunter *Deathmatch MM Maps MM maps feature AI enemies and other players can drop in as well. It is only a giant Slayer match, although players can make their own "teams". *Hills and mountains (Level 2 arena) has few enemies and is great for vehicular fun. "Bumpy..." *Covenant War Machine (Level 3 arena) has the most Covenant Enemies and the gravity lift serves as a firefight. The ship is accessable "Destroy wave after wave of Covenant troops!" *Death Island (Level 4 arena) has multiple enemies and can get players lost easily. "White sand, gentle waves, and lots of fighting." *The Control Room (Level 5 and 8 arena) has lots of enemies, both Covenant and Flood. Control room is accessable. "Attack or run, its your choice." *Swamp Territory (Level 6 arena) has the second highest amount of enemies, the inner corridors are infested with Flood. "Blood 'n Flood." *Sacred Icon (Level 7 arena) has many enemies, all Flood. The index is unreachable. "Death with tentacles..." *Lake of Coolant (Level 9 arena) has lots of Flood and Covenant enemies, you can access the ship. "Three factions, one outcome." *Tooth and Throat (Level 10 arena) has many enemies and is extremely large. You can perform the "Maw Run" with other people. "Finale." Standard Maps *Pillar of Autumn. The Pillar of Autumn in Space. "High up and on fire..." *Forerunner. The corridors of the level "343 Guilty Spark". "Shafted." *Death Island. A remake of the Halo PC multiplayer map with the same name. "Sand, surf, and spent shells." *Forerunner Gulch. Another remake of the map "Blood Gulch", it, like its Halo: Reach counterpart, is much larger. The bases are similar to those on Valhalla. "The quick and the dead." *Sciophobia. A remake of the Halo PC map "Gephyrophobia". "Scary, huh?" *Control. A battle in the chasm around and inside the control room. "Houston, we have a problem..." *Cat and Mouse. A battle inside a biosphere on a Covenant starship. It has hostile ambient life. "What was that?" *Beartrap. A remake of the Halo 3 Map "Sandtrap", it is now a forested Forerunner relic. "Forest and Forerunner." *Infiltration. A battle inside the ''Truth and Reconciliation. ''"Cleansing" *Infestation. A map based on the swamp in th level "343 Guilty Spark". "Fog, moss, muck, and gunfire." *Armageddon. A small city on Earth. "Town and Country." *Vertigo. Takes place in and around a space elevator. You can traverse up the line via teleporter. "Don't look down." Difficulty Levels #Easy- "Enemies run from your onslought. You have no chance to die, but you won't feel fulfilled" #Normal- "Enemies now try to kill, but flee, knowing you will inevibitally win." #Heroic- "True Halo, you face firm enemies, who have been rounded up to kill you. Winning will be tough" #Legendary- "You flee like Grunts from enemies who have destroyed planets. You ''will ''die." #Mythic- "Suicide. Do it if you dare." (This difficulty is non canon. The message appears if you activate all the Gold skulls.) Editions Standard Includes *Game Disc *Instruction Booklet Limited Edition Includes *Game Disc *Instruction Booklet *Poseable figure of Mk V Master Chief *Special Edition DVD Legendary Edition Includes *Game Disc *Instruction Booklet *Poseable figure of Mk V Master Chief *Booklet and Blueprints on MJOLNIR Mk V Armor *Legendary Edition Cover *Elite Officer, SPARTAN Recon, Brute Stalker, and Grunt SpecOps Harness. *Special Edition DVD Achievements Campaign Level Achievments *"Completion Easy"- Complete the Campaign on Easy *"Completion Normal"- Complete the Campaign on Normal *"Completion Heroic"- Complete the Campaign on Heroic *"Completion Legendary"- Complete the Campaign on Legendary *"Mythic Gamer"- Complete the Campaign on Mythic *"Status: COMPLETE"- Beat the Campaign on all difficulties (besides Mythic). *"Red Alert"- Beat the level "Pillar of Autumn". *"...for mankind"- Beat the level "Halo". *"Infiltration"-Beat the level "The Truth and Reconciliation". *"Beach Assault"- Beat the level "The Silent Cartographer". *"Superweapon Takeover"- Beat the level "Assault on the Control Room". *"Swamp Jog"- Beat the level "343 Guilty Spark". *"I'd like to check out a book..."- Beat the level "The Library". *"One and Another"- Beat the level "Two Betrayls". *"Cool Off"- Beat the level "Keyes". *"Hitchhiker Run"- Beat the level "The Maw". Other Campaign/ Multiplayer *"Get a license"- Run over fifty enemies with a UNSC vehicle. *"Headhunter"- Score ten consecutive headshots with a sniper rifle. *"Stalker"- kill ten enemies with the Active Camo ability on. *"Lockjaw"- kill twenty enemies with the Armor Lock ability. *"Assassin"- kill twenty enemies with an assassination. *"Brutist"- kill one-hundred Brutes. *"Grunty Thirst"- find the thirsty grunt easter egg. *"Cats"- find Jonsey the cat on the "Pillar of Autumn" or "the Maw". *"Animal Rights Activist"- don't attack any animals in Campaign. *"Animal Abuse"- attack twenty animals in Campaign. *"Forge"- create ten maps with forge. *"Fly High"- kill forty enemies with a flying vehicle. *"Bomber"- stick yourself and then kill three players at once with the subsequent explosion. *"You Just Got Sarged"- Kill a person in orange SPARTAN armor with a shotgun. *"Emergancy Plan Delta"- Get killed by a person in red SPARTAN armor with a shotgun. *"Surprise!"- kill somone while dropping, popping out, or comming out of active camo in front of somone. *"Sentinel"- get a killing frenzy with a Sentinel Beam. *"The Cannon"- kill one-hundred-fifty Grunts in Campaign or on the multiplayer MM. *"The Fodder"- be killed one-hundered-fifty times while wearing a Grunt Harness. *"Forecast: Lightening Hazard"- kill four enemies at once with a Spartan Laser. *"Forecast: Sunny"- kill four enemies with a firebomb grenade and or flamethrower. *"Forecast: Hail"- kill someone in Forge by dropping an object on them *"Idiot"- commit suicide by hitting any explosive device. *"I am , the vechicle destroyer!"- destroy one-hundred enemy vehicles in Campaign or multiplayer. *"A Funny Thing Happened to me on My Way to Work..."- in Forge, create a strange contraption to kill yourself with (i.e using man cannons to throw a Killball through a tube, down a spiral, and onto the player). *"Sniper on the Fly"- score a headshot while flying with a jetpack. *"ACME Dynamite"- walk into your own tripmine. Vidmaster Challenges #"The Flood"- Do not attack any Flood throughout the entire game on Legendary. #"The Covenant"- Do not attack at least one species of Covenant in the entire game on Legendary. #"Death on Toast"- Get a Killing Frenzy with a flamethrower on the multiplayer main map. #"Sparks will Fly"- Get a Killing Frenzy by killing only monitors in Forge. #"War Machine"- Annihilate all enemy forces in Campaign. Nothing can be left. #"No Man Left Behind"- Make sure all your marines survive the whole campaign on Legendary. None can die. #"Doomsday"- Use three FURY tactical nukes in the multiplayer main map. Easter Eggs *During the "Maw Run", you jump a large gap in the trench. When you jump it, the Red vs Blue warthog themesong will play. *Jonsey the cat can be found wandering the ''Autumn ''in the level "The Pillar of Autumn". She can also be found scratching a door in the level "The Maw." *Also in the maw run, there is a hidden grunt with special dialouge. *In the level "Halo," one of the lifepods has the Xbox game case of Halo 2. *In the level "343 Guilty Spark", you can see a Xenomorph from the a"Alien" franchise in a containment area. You cannot interact with it, however. *In the level "The Truth and Reconciliation", there is an abandoned lifepod in the hangar bay. *Also in "The Truth and Reconciliation", you can find a prophet in a secret room. He will try to kill you. *In the level "Assault on the Control Room", the index can be found in the tower above the control room. You can pick it up, but it has no function. *While in the multiplayer main map, you can find the Gravemind of Installation 05 in the caves below the map. It is extremely hidden, but easily seen once you find its room.